


That Hill of Corpses Over There

by RayVermilion



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayVermilion/pseuds/RayVermilion
Summary: Artoria Pendragon considers her only option that can help her take back Britain from Mordred's control without risking her life.





	That Hill of Corpses Over There

Merlin looked out the castle window at the crowd below. The citizens banged against the gates with shovels, shouting, “Come out Arthur!” as they raised their fists in the air. The knights stood behind the gate, but they didn’t draw their swords. As Merlin kept watching them, footsteps echoed in the corridor outside of his study. When he turned around, the door opened and Artoria Pendragon entered, her cloak swaying as she approached the desk between her and Merlin.

“I see there’s trouble outside,” Merlin said, moving towards the flowerpot on the desk. He touched the lily’s petals. “I’m surprised the guards aren’t attacking.”

“I know,” Artoria said, placing her cloak on the desk’s chair. “I told them not to.”

“You showing restraint is unusual.”

“It’s better if I do. But I’m still surprised that the citizens would turn on me. To think they would prefer Mordred over me.

“So what will you do?” Merlin said, staring at the lily.

Artoria glared at him as if he were a Saxon knight on a battlefield. “Depends on what you say.” 

Merlin chuckled. “Me? I’m not the king.”  
“But you know the future. I need to know what’ll happen.”  
Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “Your decisions got you this far. I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

“It won’t be enough this time.” Artoria said. She sat down and interlocked her fingers. “I can feel it. This situation. It’s…different. On other campaigns, everything was fine when I returned. But now these citizens want my head. It doesn’t make sense.”

Merlin touched Artoria’s shoulders. “Who knows? You’ve been fighting for a long time.” 

“And for good reason. Despite our victories, the Saxons still fight.”

Merlin was about to massage her shoulders, but Artoria pushed his hands away. “More importantly,” she said, getting up. “What does my future look like?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Merlin replied, but then Artoria grabbed his arm. She threw him against the desk, and the flowerpot shook as she stood behind Merlin. He winced while Artoria grabbed his hair and held his right arm. When he tried to lift his head, his face got pushed into the desk’s surface under the force of her hand.

“Tell me and I’ll let you go,” she said, pulling on his arm.

Merlin groaned. “There’s nothing to say.”

Artoria grabbed the flowerpot and smashed it against his head. It felt like a shield knocking into him. Blood dripped down his hair and flowed over his left eyelid. Some of the soil sprinkled onto his hair as the lily fell to the ground.

“Answer me,”Artoria said, tossing away the broken pot as the soil poured over the floor.

“I won’t.”

Artoria threw Merlin to the floor on his back and sat on his stomach. She grabbed his neck. “What will happen to Britain?”Artoria asked, tightening her hold on his neck

“I can’t say,” Merlin said, and then Artoria punched him. The metal on her fist bludgeoned his cheek, which swelled from the impact.

“Tell me,” Artoria said, punching him again. “I need to know. Now.”

Merlin gazed at Artoria as his face burned with the pain. Some blood covered the knuckles on her raised fist, and he felt her punch opened up a wound on his cheek. But despite the blood leaking from it, he smirked.

“Does a king really need my help?”

Artoria punched his ribs. “When I pulled Caliburn, you told me I’d suffer, but how? Will it be an arrow? A spear? An ambush?”

Merlin chuckled. “Your destiny is death.”

“Talk or you’ll regret it.”

“Beat me all you want. I won’t die.”

Artoria laughed. “I know I can defy fate.”

Blood dripped off Merlin’s cheek. “How so?”

“If you knew everything, you would have avoided me.” She touched Merlin’s chin with her gloved hand. “Now then. This is your last chance.”

“Or what?”

Artoria lifted her skirt, revealing her undergarments. When she lowered them, her penis flopped out. On the day Merlin had placed it on her body, he couldn’t believe his mediocre magecraft could make a penis like that. With one glance, anyone would tell it wasn’t natural since it was bigger than her hand. And now he couldn’t believe he was about to see its size when erect. The thought of it entering his mouth made him squirm, but Artoria’s weight kept him in place.

“Please don’t,” Merlin begged.

But Artoria stuck her gloved hand in his mouth, holding her fingers between his teeth. “This happens when you don’t obey.” She patted Merlin’s lips with her dick before shoving it inside his mouth. The saliva made Artoria’s penis slide along his tongue as he tasted the sweat that was under her receding foreskin. With every thrust, the odor from the crotch came into his nostrils, and the pubic hair brushed against his face. He thought that she might stopped if his blood got on her, but she continued stuffing his mouth with her dick as his blood smeared against her thigh. Her testicles rubbed against Merlin’s jaw while the tip pushed against his esophagus. The feeling made him think he could vomit at any time if she decided to plunge deeper.

When Artoria moaned, he lifted his torso, but she shifted her weight on his chest and grabbed his hair. The metal fingers between his teeth reminded him to resist the urge to bite down. When Merlin looked up at Artoria, she panted as her hips moved faster and with so much force that his head moved backwards with each thrust. He thought she should have ejaculated by now, but maybe a penis made from magecraft had more stamina than a natural one. This could mean it takes more time to satisfy her, so Merlin wrapped his tongue around the tip; he figured he would put effort into it so this would end.

The suction made Artoria push Merlin’s head so close that he closed his eyes so her pubic hair wouldn’t touch them. When he sucked her penis, it sounded like someone slurping juice from an orange, and the way he moved his tongue made her pull his hair as if it were a horse’s reins. “Swallow all of it!” Artoria yelled, her semen releasing inside Merlin’s mouth. The thick fluid sat on his tongue, but Artoria didn’t move her penis away. “Now!” she yelled. “Drink it,” She pulled his head toward the ground, and the sperm trickled into Merlin’s throat until he swallowed it in one gulp. Artoria sighed as she pulled her penis out.

“Last chance. Or it gets worse.”

“Like I said, I won’t die here.”

“Still acting tough?” She asked, grabbing her dick. “How’d my sperm taste?”

Merlin wished he had a retort, but stayed silent, and that’s when his eyes widened as Artoria stroked herself. He wondered how magecraft could create something like this. Not even he could continue so quickly after an ejaculation. Then Artoria grabbed his hair and pushed his face towards her dick. She kept rubbing it as if she were stabbing forward with a lance.

She pressed her penis against Merlin’s eye. “You don’t need both eyes to see the future.” She pulled apart the eyelids of his left eye, and ejaculated into it. The liquid burned across his retina, and when he raised his hand to scoop out the sperm, Artoria turned him onto his stomach while pulling down his pants. Merlin’s eye teared up as he wiped the semen from his face, but then he felt Artoria’s penis rub against his anus. He screamed as the wet tip pushed its way inside, but it didn’t penetrate deeper.  
“So tight,” Artoria said, sticking out her tongue to let saliva drip onto her penis. When she pushed once more, Merlin’s face winced as he balled his fists. With each thrust, tears came down Merlin’s face from Artoria’s penis penetrating his asshole. Every movement from her nudged his body forward until the rectal pain subsided and was replaced with a warm, throbbing sensation. His groaning turned into moaning, and then he moved his ass along Artoria’s dick. In this situation he figured he just needed to make her ejaculate one more time to satisfy her. There’s no way she could do it a fourth time so soon. Her panting increased as she pushed in and out of Merlin’s anal walls. Each time it crossed a ridge within his rectum, she moved faster and stayed so close to him that her testicles bounced against his ass.

Then she gripped his sides, and the semen gushed inside of him. Merlin hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling. It felt like a jet of hot water, and he moaned when Artoria pulled her dick out as some of the semen dripped from Merlin’s anus. Then she pressed his head against the ground, holding his arm behind his back once more.

“How much more can you take?”

She pushed his face into the floor, making him shift his focus from the pleasure in his ass to the king interrogating him.

Merlin panted. “I told you. My end isn’t here.”

“You’ll let this country fall? For whose sake? All those years by my side, and you betray me now.” She pulled his arm, and he whimpered.

“Why?”

“For mankind.”

“Explain yourself,” Artoria said, easing up the pressure on his arm.

“Remember when you pulled Caliburn? I said you were walking on a road to anguish and ruin, but you still accepted. But that path will lead mankind forward. You’re a sacrifice.”

“No I’m not,” Artoria said, raising her fist.

“The future isn’t yours to decide. It’s something we can only see as it unfolds.”

“So that’s it? The world’s unpredictable future matters more than me?”

“You only care about Britain. You need to see the bigger picture.”

“That’s nonsense. I know what’s right for everyone. If not, then why help me become king? Why go so far?”

“Because humanity matters more.”

“As if I’d let Britain fall apart when you know everything.”

“You’re afraid. You can’t handle reality. You’re just clinging to the little power you have.”

“I know I’m strong. How can you talk so confidently when I just violated you?”

“Maybe it’s cause I’m not human. Who knows?”

Artoria raised her fists, but the shouting from outside grew louder as the crowd yelled, “Come out, king!”

“Watch,” Artoria said, standing up and pulling up her undergarments. “As I defy fate.” She picked her cloak off the desk’s chair. “You and the world will see my power.” And with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Merlin wanted to pull up his pants, but semen trickled out of his asshole, so he dug an index finger inside his anus. Artoria’s sperm stuck to his finger as he wiped it out, and his rectum was so loose that he could move his finger deeper inside if he wanted. When he pulled out of his anus, the rest of semen dropped onto the floor. But the arousal he had made him stare at his sticky finger before licking it. When he finished, he heard the sound of screaming outside. Through the room’s window, he saw Artoria cut a man across the chest in front of her.

“Who’s next!” she yelled, as the victim on the ground held his chest, his blood leaking onto the ground. Merlin knew this scene would happen. From the moment he met Artoria when she was a child, he knew the timeline of her life. Soon she would quell the rioting outside by raising her sword and shouting, ‘Enough!’ Then she’ll eventually hear from one of her knights about Mordred’s location. Her and her child will battle atop a hill of corpses, armor, and horses as their swords clash and their cries fill the evening with anguish until they both consume each other with their fury and power. Her sword will pierce through Mordred’s chest, as her own blood seeps through her armor, since her child’s might wounded her as well. Then Mordred will fall to the ground and join that hill of corpses over there filled with armor, horses, broken dreams and false promises. The expression she’ll have on her face is the same one he had seen countless times when observing this same scenario. One filled with regret as she limps forward before falling as one of her knights approaches her.

Soon Merlin’s job would be done as Artoria moves closer to her extinction, and when it happens, Merlin will be riding horseback out of Britain to meet a troublesome woman who is waiting for his return. Who knows what fate has in store for him. Will it be as cruel to him as it was for Artoria? Or will he continue living life as a troublesome magus. But despite that, the future didn’t matter to him.

As he watched Artoria raise her sword in front of the crowd, he knew he was doing his duty right. Her fate was to become the most legendary king that ever lived, and he was just the mentor. For what else could one do against the fate that was decided for them?


End file.
